


The jock and the Nerd

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sports
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	The jock and the Nerd

"Quest'anno è necessario che voi ragazzi del football vi specializziate in qualcosa che vi aiuti a fare meglio per la squadra quindi ragazzi avete due scelte" disse il coach guardandoli "O andate a fare le belle ballerine al corso di danza classica per migliorare, oppure capite la fisica e la meccanica dei movimenti per renderlo più efficiente" concluse. Tutti optarono per la danza classica volevano vedere le ballerine in tutù e non studiare molto, invece Steve si sentì più propenso alla sfida dello studio, quindi andò nella classe di scienze applicate e si avvicinò ad uno dei ragazzi che era preoccupato quando vide entrare il Capitano della squadra di football, prima che ancora potesse parlare questo si mise subito sulla difensiva "In questa classe dovremmo essere al sicuro dagli sportivi, non potete venirci a fare del male o a deriderci anche nel nostro mondo" disse il ragazzo, Steve gli diede una pacca sulla spalla "No, dovevo scegliere un corso che mi aiutasse con il concetto delle strategie di gioco e ho scelto le scienze applicate, magari imparare qualcosa di questa roba scientifica mi aiuta a lanciare meglio o correre più velocemente?" si chiese il biondo "Allora qui sei il benvenuto Capitano" disse il ragazzo mettendosi gli occhiali "Sono Tony Stark, presidente del club di scienze applicate, se hai delle domande da fare le puoi fare a me, se ti serve un corso accelerato puoi chiedere a me, sono disponibile tutti i pomeriggi" disse Stark , Steve lo guardò perplesso "Ok, grazie un corso mi farebbe comodo" disse al moro "Ma perchè non avevi gli occhiali prima?" chiese Rogers "Comunque puoi chiamarmi Steve" continuò "Perchè ogni volta che qualcuno di voi entra mi dà un pugno in faccia e mi avete rotto già 10 paia di occhiali dall'inizio dell'anno per colpa di un runningback ho quasi perso un occhio per via delle schegge finitemi nell'occhio destro" commentò Stark "Allora possiamo incontrarci dopo la scuola per quel piccolo corso" il biondo sorrise e si sedette accanto a lui per la lezione.  
Quello Steve gli sembrava molto più umano del resto della squadra.   
Finita la lezione rimase lì e Tony iniziò a spiegargli le basi di tutto quello che Steve sembrava non sapere eppure il ragazzo capiva benissimo tutto quello che gli veniva spiegato.  
I loro incontri continuarono per due settimane poi Tony capì che stava per innamorarsi di Steve lentamente. "Oggi dato che hai capito tutto quello che devi sapere ti aiuto con il tuo problema pratico, devi imparare a lanciare meglio giusto?" chiese Stark guardandolo "Sì, il punto è proprio quello" disse Rogers. Stark lo trascinò al campo da football "Fammi un lancio come lo fai di solito" gli disse Tony e prese una telecamera "Ti riprenderò e poi analizzeremo tutte le componenti scientifiche che possano aiutarti". Tony lo guardò lanciare e vide che arriva sempre ad un livello accettabile ma non al tiro completamente perfetto, analizzò il tiro e capì quale fosse il problema "Ora fai un calcio e vediamo se hai lo stesso problema" disse al ragazzo che fece subito come richiesto, e la cosa era sempre la stessa. "Non metto in dubbio che tu abbia forza ma ancora non riesci a fare bene". Tony prese la palla ovale si mise un attimo a muoversi avanti e indietro per capire delle misure poi lanciò la palla e fece un lancio perfetto, un touchdown. "Capisci qual è il problema?" gli chiese Tony guardandolo "Che tu non vuoi entrare nella squadra di football perchè ti consideri troppo nerd per farlo?" chiese poi gli ridiede il pallone "Faresti anche un calcio?" gli chiese Steve, Tony roteò gli occhi ma lo fece e anche il calcio fu perfetto "Adesso hai capito?" gli chiese cercando di sviare il suo sguardo dato che quegli occhi blu e il fatto che stesse imparando qualcosa di scientifico lo stavano facendo innamorare di quel bel fusto. "Prendi la palla in mano, Steve" disse Tony che gliela passò "Innanzitutto devi partire con il braccio da dietro, ti farà meno sforzo e avrai maggiore gittata, e seconda cosa devi concentrarti sull'obiettivo e non sulla forza" gli disse "Sollevami con la mano che non usi per lanciare mentre lo fai", Steve lo guardò perplesso "Se ti tocco inappropriatamente mi scuso" disse sollevando Stark con quella mano "Ok ora concentrati su cosa vuoi far fare alla palla" gli disse mentre era in quella posizione rialzata "Respira, focalizza l'obiettivo e poi lancia e ricordati che non devi farmi cadere" disse Tony, Steve fece come gli era richiesto e quando lanciò era rilassato e la palla arrivò proprio dove richiesto, per l'entusiasmo fece quasi cadere Tony ma lo prese al volo, Tony si perse nei suoi occhi e gli diede un bacino. Poi si fece mettere giù "Scusami non dovevo farlo" gli disse il moro imbarazzato "Ora prova a farlo senza che io sia a prendere parte della tua forza" disse cercando di ignorare la situazione, Steve aveva capito quello che era il suo problema e questa volta lanciò come gli era stato consigliato prima da Tony e ancora il tirò risultò perfetto, poi si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un bacio a sua volta "Se ti sei innamorato puoi dirmelo, non devi preoccuparti" disse il Capitano "Sì, in questi giorni mi sono innamorato di te, la tua umanità, il tuo modo di fare e il tuo essere propenso a fare qualcosa che non sia solo sport, mi affascina e mi fa amare te per un motivo che non so" gli disse "Tranquillo piccolo scienziato, se devo essere sincero la tua propensione al fare dei lanci senza avere idea di cosa sia il football mi fanno provare lo stesso" disse poi lo prese in braccio e lo baciò di nuovo.


End file.
